


Home

by blerdxlines



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Arguing, Black Character(s), Black female reader - Freeform, Chases, Developing Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Female Character of Color, Homesickness, Outer Space, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blerdxlines/pseuds/blerdxlines
Summary: You're a new addition to the Bebop crew and it would just so happen that unlike most people, you were born and raised on Earth.After your first long voyage into space, the crew takes a break and refuels on Ganymede where you begin showing symptoms of a bounty hunter's worst nightmare: homesickness.
Relationships: Jet Black/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N - Your name.

You stared up at the sky and for a moment, you almost felt like you were home again.

The sun's rays were warm against your skin, it felt ethereal, but not as ethereal as you looked right now bathed in sunlight.

_Boy, what did this old man get himself into?_

Falling for a woman. An earthling, nonetheless.

He tapped away the crumbling ashes of his cigarette, as the scent caught you in the wind you opened your eyes again.

"I wish I could stay here forever."

The breeze faltered as Jet squashed his cigarette against the table.

"Don't get too comfy."

You ignored him, completely oblivious to his intentions.

"I want this. I wanna feel something solid under my feet and the sky above me again. Not floating around in the emptiness of space."

"We already talked about this. You knew what you signed up for when you decided to become a bounty hunter."

You scoffed, shading your eyes as you stared up at the sun. It was smaller, farther away now.

"Could you just let me be nostalgic for once? I'm from Earth, Jet. Of course, I wanna be places that feel like home."

Jet sighed heavy, his metal chair scraping along the concrete as he circled the table.

"This is what I warned you about, Y/N." Jet started. "The second you left that ship, getting back on was gonna be a million times harder. I get that you miss home, but believe me, it's better that we don't hang out here too long. You can't risk getting homesick as a bounty hunter."

He started down the sidewalk toward the docks, pausing when he didn't hear your footsteps beside him. He turned to find you still standing in the same position, this time, your arms folded in protest.

He dragged his hand down his face, frustration quelling in his voice.

"God, I knew we shouldn't have stopped at this planet. The second we touched down I knew it was a mistake."

You challenged him, fully engaged now.

" _Could you stop picking on me?!_ " Your voice broke with emotion. "I don't care how experienced you are; how long you've been doing this. I have feelings and memories, and telling me--" You sniffled. "--telling me not to think about them doesn't make missing home any easier."

Jet dropped his head, slinking over to you like Ein after he ate Faye's boot. "Hey listen, I'm sorry. You're right, I shouldn't have said that. It's just. I'm trying to protect you from making the same mistakes I did. That's all."

That didn't stop your tears, nor did it stop passersby from ogling at you.

Jet could hear Spike's words echoing in his head right now. Some wise old saying about not falling in love with a woman... something about them taking your money or something. But before he could move to comfort you, you leaned your head into his chest, curling into him.

_To hell with that guy._ He thought to himself, tying his arms around your shoulders.

Your tears stopped shortly after and you finally lifted your head to breath fresh air.

"Are you feeling better?" He whispered.

"No." You replied, your voice still hoarse with emotion.

"Maybe we should head back." He tipped his head toward the Bebop and a feeling of regret washed over you.

You stepped backward, releasing yourself from his grasp and for a moment, a glimmer of fear danced through his heart before he recognized your familiar, mischievous expression.

"You're gonna have to get your keys first."

Jet fumbled inside the pockets of his suit, only to find them all empty.

" _What?_ When did you--"

He glanced up as you turned and ran, making a mad dash in the opposite direction.

All Jet could do is look on in shock.

**_"SPIIIIIIIKE!!"_ ** You heard Jet roar into the sunset.

This was gonna be a long day.


End file.
